We request partial support for a conference entitled "Proteases in Hemostasis and Vascular Biology" to be held under the auspices of the Summer Conference program of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB). The proposed conference is to be held at the FASEB summer conference site in Carefree, Arizona June 7-12, 2009. This conference will be the 9th such meeting in a highly successful series that has been held biennially since 1992. The focus of the meeting has evolved from one originally devoted to structure-function studies of thrombin into the broader arena of proteases and their receptors in hemostasis and vascular biology. Interest in this area remains strong in view of the multiple contributions of the hemostatic system and vascular cell signaling to the underpinnings of cardiovascular disease. The conference has established itself in the field and enjoys an international reputation for being one in which wide areas of the basic science of the problem including biotechnology and medical issues are discussed in a balanced, informal and highly interactive manner. Some of the most spectacular recent achievements in the area of thrombosis and hemostasis have been first unveiled at previous conferences in this series or have been driven by collaborative interactions fostered by this conference. The roster of invited speakers and discussion leaders who have already agreed to participate is impressive and represents top investigators in the field. These attendees will enhance the stimulating nature of the environment for all attendees and especially junior investigators and trainees. As in past conferences, we will endeavor to promote participation by women and minorities and facilitate attendance by junior faculty, students, postdoctoral fellows and individuals with physical disabilities. The program currently includes a keynote address and 9 sessions devoted to (1) platelet signaling, (2) the biochemistry of coagulation proteases and their inhibitors, (3) novel serine proteases and functions, (4) regulation of proteases in thrombosis, (5) fibrin, fibrinolysis, and proteases in neurobiology, (6) vascular signaling of proteases, (7) proteases in inflammation and host defense, (8) therapeutic aspects, and (9) emerging technologies and protease engineering. (End of Abstract)